Soul of Turmoil
by Kura-Tokiwa69
Summary: Tsuna has been feeling troubled lately and to make it worse, he gets kidnapped! What will it do to his physical and mental state?
1. Chapter 1 Returning

**Hello! This series is actually a continuation of " Darkness that Illuminates " so some parts may not be clear but I'll try to clarify it. If you have read it, thank you so much! XD After re-reading this, I didn't feel very satisfied but I do hope you will give it a shot! These few chapters may not make sense with the title yet it will soon! Thanks for reading on! :D  
><strong>

**Okay erm... Let's make things clearer shall we?**

**Tsukiyo is an OC, ( I'm sorry if you don't like OC's or if you feel that she's too mary-sue and stuff. If it's really that bad, do tell me what's wrong so I can tweak some details~ ) and a member of the Varia. The other three OC's are the remaining guardians of the previous family Tsuna and the others fought in the first series.**

**Oh yes, one more thing, there are no pairings ( unless you want any of course. )  
><strong>

**I guess that's about it so... Enjoy and review!**

**Ah! I almost forgot, disclaimer!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't mind not owning KHR but can I have the seiyuus instead?  
><strong>

* * *

><p>" Aahhh... Back in Italy! " Tsukiyo stretched her arms and strolled out of the airport. " Huh?... " She squinted in the sunlight and saw a familiar person. " Squalo?... " He was leaning against a white sports car, arms folded and had his usual irritated look on his face.<p>

" Voooi! The boss asked me to fetch you so hurry up and get in! " Tsukiyo complied and got into the front seat as the other people stared in awe.

" So how's everything? " Tsukiyo asked, breaking the silence.

" Normal as usual, with Xanxus and Bel pissing me off. Bel is supposed to be training or helping; whatever you call it, Fran but I think you're better off with him. "

" Huh? Why? "

" Hmph. You'll see what that idiot Bel does. "

The car soon approached the Varia mansion and Tsukiyo stared blankly out of the window. " Did you renovate the exterior? "

" Those scums destroyed a part of it! " Squalo huffed. They were spending more money on renovation than anything else. Even more than Lussuria's clothes.

As Squalo opened the large doors, a knife came whizzing past them, hitting a tree behind the loud swordsman.

" VOOOOI! What the hell, Bel! " Squalo shouted, waving his sword around.

" Ushishishi...Hey froggy, the peasants are back! " Bel threw a few more knives behind him.

" Ouch, that hurt, Bel-sempai. " came a monotonous voice. Fran walked up to them, pulling out the knives lodged on his large hat. " Hi Squalo. Hi Tsukiyo. Long time no see, how is my pineapple master? "

" Pfft... He's fine... He'll... Be out soon I guess... Pffft... Ahahahaha!... " Tsukiyo could not hold back and started laughing. " What is with that hat? A frog? I didn't know you had such a fetish! Ahahahahaa... "

" ... They made me wear it because Mammon is not here. " Fran said, pointing at Bel.

" Shut up, froggy. You look good in that anyway! Ushishishi... "

" Sigh. " Fran smacked his forehead. " What did I do to deserve this. " He turned and walked away, with Tsukiyo following him.

" I didn't know that the peasant knew the frog. " Bel mumbled.

" Tch, me neither. "

~~~~~~~.

" How are your illusions now? " Fran asked as they walked down the hallway.

" I haven't been using them! It's not like I can become an illusionist anyway. " Tsukiyo protested.

" Why not? Pineapple master said you could make some good ones if you actually bothered to. "

" Whatever. Please stop calling Mukuro pineapple master. You're putting a wrong image in my head! " she could see the image slowly forming in her head and doing a samba dance. Hah, if Mukuro ever saw that image, he would hunt her down for sure.

" Have you heard about Lorenzo Benigno? " Fran lowered his voice.

" What about it? " she whispered, looking around.

" He's alive. "

" How is that possible? He would be at least a hundred years old now. "

" He's probably still experimenting things I guess. "

" Well, that got his granddaughter killed. " Tsukiyo scoffed, rolling her eyeballs.

" Tsukiyo-chaaaan!~ Welcome baaack!~ " Lussuria dashed towards her from the kitchen, arms wide open and Tsukiyo accepted the hug for once.

" Yo, Lussuria. "

" My, my, you and Fran are getting along~ "

" Shut up! We've known each other for a while now. "

" Ah~ Unrequited lo- " _BAM_. Tsukiyo kicked him in the stomach.

" You read too much sappy romance stuff. Come on Fran. " Tsukiyo quickly led Fran away.

" We'll talk about it another time, " she whispered. " I have to go see... Sigh... Xanxus. "

" Good luck. I think I hear Bel-sempai. "

Making her way to Xanxus' office, she could hear shouting and expletives flying through the air.

" Useless trash! I said I wanted beef! Not lamb! " Xanxus threw the plate at the chef who was cowering in fear.

" I... I'm so... Sorry but we... Ran out of... Beef... " he stammered, clearing up the mess.

" Then get it! " grumbled Xanxus. A hungry Xanxus is a very angry Xanxus.

" Y... Yes sir!... " he said, running away and almost knocking into Tsukiyo. " Sorry miss! "

" Yo Xanxus. I'm back! " she smiled, knocking on the door.

" Like I care, trash. " he glared.

" Ahaha I know you do~ So what did you want to see me for? "

" The famiglia that you and those Vongola guardians fought. There's more to it than just a simple revenge. "

" It's that ex-Vongola inventor right? That Lorenzo guy. "

Xanxus grunted. " How did you know? This was supposed to be classified information. You better keep it to yourself, trash. Or else. "

" Yea yea. So details? "

" Call Mammon. I can't be bothered to explain now. " Xanxus said with a frown and went back to his work.

" Tch. Fine. " Tsukiyo returned to her room and fell onto her bed. " Why can't this situation be less complicated? " she said to herself, punching her pillow. Suddenly her phone rang, jolting Tsukiyo from her thoughts. " Hello? "

" Oi. When are you coming back? We have nothing to do here. "

" Huh? Deimos? I won't be back so soon... And go find something to do then. "

" Aaron found a job at a cafe, Neko has gone to elementary school, I'm at home doing nothing. "

" Then go to school! "

" What? High school ? Where? "

" Nanimori dammit! There's a high school section there. "

" Keep dreaming. I'll wait till you come back. Or, I could just go and find you. "

" What? No! The Varia will kill you!... "

" Yeah right. See ya. " Deimos hung up, leaving Tsukiyo aghast. It took her a few minutes to completely process the information before punching her pillow and looking for a wall to smash her head against.

~~~~~~~.

" Tsukiyo-chaaan~ How's the breakfast? " Lussuria chirped, bright as usual in the mornings where everyone was still half asleep.

" Yeah, good. " Suddenly the doorbell rang. " I'll get it. " Tsukiyo jumped off her chair and trudged towards the door. The moment she opened it she gasped. " DEIMOS? "

" Yo. Oh, so you don't wear your contacts here huh? "

Lowering her voice to a whisper, " What. Are. You. Doing. Here? I told- "

" Ooohh my~ Tsukiyo-chaaan! You have a boy- "

" Shut up! " she kicked him in the stomach again.

" Ushishishishi... What do we have here? Another peasant at our doorstep. " Bel snickered.

" VOOOOOI! Who the hell is that? "

" This is Deimos, he was from the Girasole- "

" I don't have any of their powers, I only joined for the sake of joining. " he explained.

" Hmph. Get that trash in and make him tell us about that famiglia. " Xanxus said from behind.

~~~~~~.

" What's he doing here? " Deimos pointed at Fran.

" Mukuro, Fran and I are doing some secret work on Lorenzo Benigno, Aoi's grandfather. "

" Why? "

" Something big is going to happen and it's not pleasant so please tell us everything you know about him. "

" Look, I'm not too familiar with the Girasole but one thing I know is that Aoi was being controlled by someone and probably not her grandfather. "

" Oh yeah, she did mention a master that time. "

" Top priority now is to get Pineapple master out. " Fran said.

"Pineapple master? " Deimos asked inquisitively.

" Mukuro. " Tsukiyo deadpanned.

" ... I don't see any link. "

" Don't worry, you will soon. It was pretty dark that time. "

~~~~~~~.

" Everything is back to normal, no more fighting for now... " Tsuna reassured himself, continuing with his homework.

" Not going to happen, dame-Tsuna. " Reborn appeared from nowhere and banged a Leon-hammer on his head. " Where's your Vongola boss spirit? "

" Reborn! That seriously hurt! What do you mean it's not going to happen? "

" Like you said, something is going happen. "

" But I just said that as a thought!- Wait, you mean something is really happening? " Tsuna groaned and smacked his forehead.

" Training will resume tomorrow. Don't be late. " Reborn ordered, ignoring his student's complains. He jumped off the table and left the room.

" What happened to my normal life...? " Tsuna whined when Reborn was out of earshot. Okay, maybe he didn't really hate being in the mafia that much anymore. If he wasn't in the mafia, he would never have met Gokudera, never met Lambo, never made friends with Yamamoto and Ryohei, much less Mukuro though he still got chills whenever the illusionist was near, never understood Hibari and might never have gotten Kyoko's attention_. Ah, Kyoko... She knows that we're involved with the mafia now... _Despite that, Kyoko accepted that fact easily. Tsuna felt that he wasn't as dame as before anymore. Being in the mafia meant enemies and enemies meant that his family would be in danger all the time.  
><em>I will protect them! He stood up, punching his fist in the air. For the sake of protecting them, I will... Endure Reborn's training tomorrow...<em> Tsuna cringed at the thought of it and sat on his bed. _I'll think about that tomorrow... _

~~~~~~~.

So tired... Tsukiyo walked down the empty hallways, the sound of her shoes shuffling. Deimos followed behind her, yawning.

" Fran? " she said, entering the kitchen. " Where are the others? "

" Mission. " Fran answered, chewing on his sandwich. " We're going to get Mukuro today. "

" Hm... Okay. " turning to Deimos, " What do you want to eat? "

" Anything. "

" Ah yes, Squalo told me to tell you that your new uniform is in his room and you have to get it yourself. "

" Tch. Can't that idiot just put it in my room? " Tsukiyo turned and walked out. As her footsteps became softer, Deimos turned to Fran. " You close to her? "

" Not as close as master Mukuro. They met when they were kids. Destroyed mafias together. Ah, what wonderful memories. " Fran said expressionlessly.

- Flashback –

_Huff, huff, huff..._

A girl ran through the corridors, using her metallic claws to slash anyone that was in her way, spraying blood everywhere.

" There she is! Get her! Hurry! " a group of men in suits started firing at her. She dodged most of them skillfully but one had managed to lodge itself in her arm.

" Damn you, " she cursed, turning around. With a flick of her wrist, the shadows from her claws crept out and dived towards her attackers. The shadows shrouded them, infecting them. Hellish thoughts started to invade their pitiful minds and they screamed a scream no one would ever imagine one could. Their eyes bled, the blood flowing from them turning from crimson red to black, and after a while, they exploded, splattering their body parts all over the hall. Patches of red and black were a sight to see, as the girl smirked arrogantly at her wonderful masterpiece. " Serves you right. " she said, coldly. Suddenly, she felt another presence appear. Pivoting round swiftly, she jumped at a figure that was about her age. With claws to his neck, she hissed, " Who are you? How long have you been watching? "

" Kufufufu... Just a while. I am Rokudo Mukuro, a pleasure to meet you. "

" ... Kageru Tsukiyo. " There was a moment of silence before Mukuro said, " Could you get off me? "

Tsukiyo withdrew her claws and stood up, getting a better look at the boy below her. His right eye was red with a kanji character of six and his left eye was blue. " You are from the Estraneo Famiglia? "

" Hmph, yes. How did you know? "

" Those bastards are doing experiments on kids! I'll kill them for what they're doing. "

" Are you like us? " pointing to Tsukiyo's discoloured eyes.

" No... This was done by some dude from another famiglia. " she said,clenching her fist. " But I already got rid of them. "

" Oya? So did I. " the boy smirked.

" What?... " He drew out a bloodstained trident from behind and threw it on the ground with a clank. " Oh. "

" I'm going to destroy the entire mafia world and bring them down to hell. "

" I just want to kill the famiglias that I think are bad. "

" You think? " Mukuro raised his eyebrow.

" Killing is such a thrilling experience, the first time was horrible and I had such a sick feeling but subsequently, it just got better. So, I don't really care who's good or bad anyway. "

" Kufufu, then shall we join alliances? "

" Where are your friends? " Mukuro frowned at the question and answered gingerly, " They are not friends. They are merely tools for me. Anyway, I will meet up with them another time since we got separated. "

Tsukiyo surveyed him, thinking back about how he hid his presence so well before. " You are an illusionist? "

" Yes I am. " _That explains it... His illusions are shaky yet powerful... Maybe I'll stick with him for a while._

Meanwhile, Mukuro was observing Tsukiyo, thinking how did she find out about the illusions he made. Those illusions could fool people three times his age and yet this girl was able to detect him so easily. _Maybe she has some mist elements as well... Hm... This should be interesting..._

~~~~~~~.

" Hmph, another successful destruction, " Tsukiyo said as they looked back at the burning building. " Riagano Famiglia destroyed. "

The pair had destroyed a total of five families in a week and their skill had increased tremendously. Mukuro could create better illusions and taught Tsukiyo how to make simple ones.

" Hey look! She shouted excitedly after creating an illusion of a dog.

" Oya? So you do have mist attributes... "

" Oh? "

" By the way, I will be meeting up with the people that I escaped with- "

" Your friends? "  
>" I have said it before, they are just toys, not friends. As I was saying, I will be meeting them so would you like to come along? "<p>

" No thanks, I have some unfinished business to take care of. " she said, solemnly.

" In that case, I shall leave now, goodbye, till we meet again. " he waved, giving his usually smirk.

" See you next time then... "

~~~~~~~.

" How did you know so much about them? " Deimos asked.

" Trade secret. " Fran deadpanned.

Deimos in turn, rolled his eyes. " You know, that frog hat is ridiculous. "

" They made me wear it… "

" I'm back, hey, the new uniform is pretty cool! " Tsukiyo exclaimed. Her unbuttoned uniform length was to her knees, where her high boots were. The sleeves were folded just above the elbow.

" It's time. We'll go to the Vongola HQ first then to Vindice. " Fran stood up and threw a set of keys at Tsukiyo. " You drive. "

" Yes! " She shouted, running out to the garage.

She hopped into the sleek black sports car and revved up the engine. " Come on! "

" Are you sure you can drive? " Deimos asked warily as he got in.

" Of course! I've done plenty of car-jacking so I learn as I go. "

" Why not use your shadows, it's easier right? "

" Look, the shadows just provide an instant secret path. It's not some teleportation skill! " she grumbled, pausing for a while. " It's possible to use it from here to the HQ but since your here, enjoy the view! " Stepping on the accelerator, they sped off, leaving a cloud of dust behind.

" Tsu... Aren't you going a little too fast? " Fran asked, staring at the dial which was pointing at 170 miles per hour.

" Agreed. " Deimos said, holding on to the seat very tightly.

" Really? Oh, but there's no one on the road anyway and we're almost there. " they caught sight of a building, almost castle-like, standing majestically. The ride soon came to a screeching halt, and Tsukiyo got out and brisked walked to the large door. " Oh yea, we're going to be parking you here, Deimos. "

" What? Why can't I come along? "

" Hurry up, we don't have much time. " Tsukiyo dragged him by the hand and went towards the lounge. " I've told Nono and Dino about you and the others. " Pushing him into the room, she quickly went off.

" Che. "

" Are you Deimos? " A blonde man asked, entering the room.

" Yeah. "

" Hi I'm Dino, boss of the Cavallone family and this is Romario! "

" Erm... Hi. " Dino sat down on the leather sofa opposite Deimos and leaned closer. " What do you think of Tsukiyo? "

" Huh? "

" Don't hurt her feelings okay? "

" What? "

" She's nice once you get to know her but she's a little heartless at times. "

" What in the world are you talking about?... " After pausing for a few moments, he suddenly blushed. " No... No! We're not... Involved like that! "

" Now, now. She's like a little sister to me, like Tsuna is as a brother, so if you hurt her... You're dead. Understand? "

" Like I said, we're not involved- "

" Understand? " Dino said in a menacing tone.

Slightly intimidated, he had no choice but to answer, " Yes... "

" Good! " Dino stood up and walked out. " It was nice meeting you! "

Deimos rolled his eyes. " What the hell is with him? "

~~~~~~~.

" Well, we're here. " Fran got out of the car and looked up at the enormous prison which had a rather suffocating aura surrounding it. " It's bigger than I thought. "

" Are you sure you want to do this Fran? " Even though Fran was part of the Varia and also a relatively strong illusionist, he hadn't been exposed much to the outside world, making Tsukiyo a tiny bit worried.

Keeping a straight face, he replied, " Don't worry, I'll be fine. Let's go."

As they entered the prison, the smell of death hung in the air and wailing could be heard in the distance. They stepped into sticky puddles of blood and even a finger or a hand could be found detached from it's owner. Bruised hands reached out, desperately trying to grab them but they managed to avoid it.

" Here... " Fran mumbled. They stood in front of a blood-stained door with skull patterns. The whole place felt eerie but they had to endure. The door creaked opened and they stepped in hesitantly.

_" Welcome... How may I help you?... "_

* * *

><p><strong>How was the first chapter? I hope it wasn't that bad... Do drop a review! I practically live off them XD!<strong>_  
><em>


	2. Chapter 2 The Start of Turmoil

**Hello again! Second chapter was up pretty quick because I was pretty excited! However my enthusiasm won't last much longer if I don't get any response... I stalk story stats so it kind of depresses me haha... Okay, on with the chapter!**

**Thank you _10th Squad 3rd Seat_ for the first review! ^^  
><strong>

**WARNINGS: erm... OCs and some OOC-ness?**

**Disclaimer: just refer to chapter one okay?**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter Two : Start of turmoil<span>**

" Welcome... How may I help you?... " a man with long hair and bandages around his face sat behind a large desk. Beside him was a baby with a clear pacifier and was dressed like him. The room was dark and only a small beam of light shone through the black curtains. On each side of the wall was stacked with files, most likely about the criminals in the Vindice prison.

_Arcobaleno?... Weren't there only seven?_

" I... Would like to cut you a deal. " Tsukiyo said, her voice slightly wavering.

" What kind of a deal would that be, Kagehane Tsukiyo? "

" Huh? My name is not Ka- "

" What, is the deal? " He repeated, his voice strong and clear.

Tsukiyo hesitated. _Would this work?_ " I would like to have Rokudo Mukuro released. "

" Ahaha... He is an extremely dangerous criminal, what makes you think I'll just let him go like that? "

" Then what do you want in return? "

There was a moment of silence before he said," Your life. "

" Huh? Me? " Tsukiyo asked, pointing to herself. Fran had a rare puzzled expression on his face.

" Your powers, are almost like the raw form of ours... We might want to harness it… "

" F... Fine. If Mukuro tries to do anything funny, you may come for my life. " _Tch, does he think I'm some item? Great way to phrase it._ She deadpanned silently.

" Deal. " Tsukiyo could almost feel a victorious smile forming on his face. Oh how she wanted to smash it so badly. " Go, Rokudo Mukuro will be outside. " As they left, he smirked. " Kagehane Tsukiyo. Watch your back. "

~~~~~~~.

" Ah, heavy. Ne, Tsukiyo, why do I have to carry Mukuro master? " Fran complained monotonously.

" Because he's your master, obviously. " Tsukiyo opened the car door for Fran.

" Where do we hide him? We can't bring him back to the Varia nor the Vongola. "

" I know, that's why I've already prepared a place. "

As they drove through the countryside, they could see the sun setting in the horizon. Slowing down, they stopped outside a small dilapidated shack. " Let's go. " Tsukiyo got out and unlocked the door while Fran had to carry Mukuro.

The inside of the shack was just as run down as its exterior and there was a bad smell to it. " Don't worry, the real thing is below. " she assured, opening a small panel in the ground. " Don't judge this dirty and smelly place just yet. It is made with bulletproof and fire resistant material. " When they climbed down to the secret basement, Fran gasped. The basement was completely different from above. In fact, it was a complete house with a kitchen, rooms, toilets and even a training facility.

" Wow, I didn't think you could come up with all this. "

" What did you say, dear Fran? " she said, cynically, using her claws to stab his frog hat.

" Nope, nothing at all. " Fran laid Mukuro in bed and covered him. " So what do we do now? "

" We wait for him to wake up. If anyone calls, just say we're out exploring. "

" Hai. "

~~~~~~~.

_Why is it so dry?..._ Mukuro's finger twitched and he gradually opened his eyes. _Argh, light. Wait, light?_ His mismatched orbs were adjusting to the light when he heard voices.

" Hey, Fran! Mukuro's awake! "

" Ah, took him long enough. "

_Fran? And that voice... Tsukiyo? If they were talking, that means that... I'm free?_

" Where am I? " Mukuro croaked. He was having difficulty speaking after not talking for so long.

" In a secret place. Don't worry, you're perfectly safe! " Tsukiyo assured, pushing Mukuro back down on the bed when he tried to sit up.

" How?... "

" We made a deal with the Vindice- "

" She made a deal. " interrupted Fran, earning a glare from Tsukiyo. " Don't drag me into that! "

" What deal?... " Mukuro managed to squeeze out a few more words.

" Nothing you should know yet. "

_Nevermind, I'll get it out of them when I regain my strength later. I would never imagine that day that I would be free again... _

~~~~~~~.

" I... I can't reach Mukuro-sama! " Chrome panicked.

" What do you mean you can't reach? Isn't he always there? " Ken growled.

" Enough, Ken. Two reasons: He's dead or he's out of Vendice. " Chikusa reasoned.

" None of them seem reasonable ! "

~~~~~~~.

" VOOOI! Where are the two brats? " Squalo yelled, kicking open the door of Tsukiyo's room then Fran's.

" Now, now, we could just call them! " Lussuria cooed, taking out his phone and dialing a number. " Tsukiyo-chaaan! Are you with Fran? Where are you guys? "

~~~~~~~.

" Oh no. It's Lussuria! " Tsukiyo mouthed to Fran, covering the speaker.

" Just tell him what you said just now. " Fran said, shrugging his shoulders and lying on the chair, legs dangling off the armrest.

" Erm, yeah, Fran's with me. We're just erm… exploring the incredibly wonderful scenery of Italy where the flowers are blooming, the birds are chirping and the- "

~~~~~~~.

" VOOOOOI! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR YOU CRAP ABOUT THE SCENERY! GET YOUR ASSES BACK HERE NOW! " Squalo shouted as he snatched the phone from Lussuria.

~~~~~~~.

" Ouch, my ears... " she whined. It was incredibly loud even though the phone was at least at arms length away. " Okay fine! I'm coming back, stupid shark! "

~~~~~~~.

" Ushishishi, I'm going to have some fun with froggy tonight, eloping off with a peasant. "

" Don't say it like that!~ Tsukiyo has that other guy from the Girasole, remember? " Lussuria cooed again, skipping back to his room.

Back in a faraway place, Tsukiyo sneezed.

~~~~~~~.

" Mukuro? We have to leave now, but we'll be back tomorrow. Call if you need anything. " She pointed to a phone beside his pillow. "the Varia mansion is pretty near after all. "

" Near? Yeah if you can walk through a thick forest and a wide stream. " Fran said sarcastically in his monotonous voice. Seeing Tsukiyo smirk, he added, " Oh I forgot. Your shadows. " They made their way out and drove off.

" I'm going to the Vongola HQ to pick up Deimos. "

" Whatever you say, driver-san. "

~~~~~~~.

" Deimos?... " Tsukiyo peeped through the lounge door.

" Hmph, I thought you abandoned me. "

" Ahaha, of course I wouldn't! Look, I came back! "

" After five hours. " he grumbled. All he did was read and sleep, nothing more.

" Okay I'm sorry! Can we go now? " Deimos got up from the chair and followed Tsukiyo out.

~~~~~~~.

" Welcome back! How was your day? " Lussuria asked.

" Fine. " " Great. " " Boring. " Three different answers came out.

" ... Okay... Well! You should go to bed now- " Before he could finish his sentence, they all left for their respective rooms, Fran to his and the two to Tsukiyo's.

~~~~~~~.

" When will the destruction begin, master? " a young girl's voice said.

" Soon, child. Soon. We must wait for him to finish. " he bellowed.

~~~~~~~.

" Tsuna? Is something wrong? " Yamamoto asked concernedly. Tsuna was deep in thought and got startled by his rain guardian.

Tsuna laughed nervously, scratching his head. " Ahaha, it's nothing!... Just feeling uneasy... "

" Juudaime! Are you still thinking about the Girasole? " Gokudera exclaimed.

" Yeah... And also another thing. Chrome came to see me yesterday- "

The moment the female illusionist's name was mentioned, the over-protective right hand man burst out, " What? Why didn't you call us? What if that Mukuro came out? "

" Well, the thing is, she can't call Mukuro out anymore. "

" ... Huh? What do you mean? "

" Chikusa told her that if that happened, it could mean that Mukuro is dead or out of prison. "

" Let's hope for the best then! " Yamamoto said, grinning.

" Tch, I don't care. " Gokudera mumbled. _All mist attribute people are nothing but trouble!_

" Things are getting so complicated now... " Tsuna whined. Suddenly many gunshots were heard near them.

" HIIIE!... Are... Are they aiming for us? " Tsuna cried as a bullet flew past him.

" Sawada-dono! Quick, we must leave! " Basil shouted, jumping out from the bushes. He motioned the trio to follow him and they soon disappeared from sight.

" Boss, we lost sight of them. " a voice said into a communicator.

" Retreat now. "

" Yes sir. "

~~~~~~~.

" I... I think... We lost them!... " Tsuna panted as they reached a helicopter.

" What the heck was that? Why are we targeted? " Gokudera spluttered, muttering under his breath about how he'll blow those idiots off the face of the earth for trying to hurt his juudaime. Yamamoto was still smiling and this annoyed Gokudera even more.

" We will be heading to the airport where a private jet will be waiting for us. Your other guardians should be there as well. " Basil said as he helped the others on to the helicopter.

As they landed, they transferred to the Vongola's private jet which was waiting for them, the engine purring softly.

" Where are we going? " Tsuna asked.

" Isn't it obvious enough, dame-Tsuna? " Reborn said from his seat. " You and your guardians have been targeted... Again. That's why we are going to Italy for a while. You don't have school for a week anyway and I can have some fun tortu- I mean training you. "

Tsuna groaned and looked around. Hibari was sitting in a far corner, away from everyone while Ryohei, Lambo, and Chrome sat together at the other end.

" This is so extremely exciting! It's my second time on a plane! " Ryohei shouted, pumping his fists into the air.

After they took off, the plane was in silence. _The Vongola has so many enemies now, what's it going be like in the future?... Will we always be in constant danger?_

* * *

><p><strong>See this button? Press it! I know you wanna!<strong>

__**v**

**v**_  
><em>


	3. Chapter 3 Kidnapped

**Third chapter! I won't be posting very frequently anymore since my enthusiasm has dropped to an all-time low so yeah... I might stop the series too I guess... Either that or I'll finish this series and stop writing stories till next year or maybe stop altogether and just read, haha. I DO accept criticism and comments so please review!**

** Thank you to those who have read and are reading my stories! ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>Kidnapped<br>**

Life in Italy at the Vongola HQ soon began for Tsuna and his guardians. Meanwhile, at the run-down shack cum hideout...

" Oya? Nice to see you again Tsukiyo and Fran... " Mukuro greeted, sitting upright on the sofa. He had gotten used to walking and talking so he was pretty much back to normal again.

" Nice to know that you're well again, pineapple master. " Fran said. Mukuro's eye twitched as he grabbed his trident and stabbed it at Fran's hat.

" Oi, oi... Cut it out, we have more important things to do then your silly squabbles. " Tsukiyo ordered, sitting down, along with Deimos. The rest followed suit and watched as Tsukiyo searched through her documents.

" Here, " she handed them each a thick, dusty file. " These are what have been gathered so far about Lorenzo Benigno. "

" That man... He was in the Estraneo family for a while... " Mukuro said bitterly, frowning as he picked up a photograph.

" I've only seen him once or twice at the Vongola. "

" I have never seen that man before in my life. " Fran added, earning glares from the others. " What? I felt left out since I'm the only one who hasn't seen him. "

" Hmph, you're not alone. I always thought he was dead since Aoi kept saying he was a great man and that he was the best inventor ever lived, the Vongola was wrong in kicking him out. Stuff like that. " Deimos flipped through the pages which contained information about his researches during his time with the Vongola. " What the heck is this? Creating custom fighters by forcing flames into people so that they can have certain elements? You know, that sounds impossibly absurd. "

" And painful. " Tsukiyo added. " What is that mad scientist trying to achieve?... "

" Kufufufu... People like that should be disposed of immediately. "

" We don't know if he's really alive or not. Hey master, what did he do at the Estraneo family? "

" I don't know. He was there only for a few weeks. "

Tsukiyo thought for a while before saying, " He was caught selling information to other families. Maybe he was selling his human experimentation research to them! "

" How do we stop him? He's making or doing something right? " said a bored Deimos. Frankly, the only interest he had in their discussion was the girl across the ta- How they were going to stop some disaster that was going to happen.

" Well for starters, we don't even know what he's doing or if he is alive and it's not just some copycat. "

" We're not getting anywhere with this meeting. There's not enough information. " Fran rested his head on his hand and yawned.

" Argh! Damn it! " Tsukiyo slammed the table and folded her arms.

" Ne, Tsu? Why are you so intent on getting him? " Fran asked curiously.

" The little one finally asked a useful question, " Mukuro smirked. " Why? "

" I don't know but I have a really weird and horrible feeling about all this. Especially since I arrived here. "

" ... It almost slipped my mind but you haven't told me how you got me out of Vindice. "

Tsukiyo paused for a while and quickly packed up the files. She motioned the other two to follow as she made her way to the door. " Your life for mine. " She mumbled before bolting out of the door.

An agitated expression formed on Mukuro's face as he stood up. " What...? "

" That's a first, " Fran whispered to Deimos before leaving as well, not wanting to be left behind.

~~~~~~~.

" Juudaime! " Gokudera cried out concernedly as he watched his precious boss get pummeled by Reborn. It was the fourth day of Reborn's torturous training and he was not letting Tsuna off.

" Don't worry! I used to go through the same type of training but look how I turned out! " Dino exclaimed from behind. Gokudera sweat dropped. _Yeah, you turned out great you clumsy oaf_. As if reading his mind, Yamamoto whispered, " He still became a great boss didn't he? "

" That's it for today, be prepared for tomorrow. " Reborn smirked, walking out of the room without injuries. Tsuna limped out miserably, acknowledging his two guardians and Dino before going to his room. " I can't wait to go home... " he whined.

At dinner, everyone gathered and sat at a large table with the Ninth on the extreme end with Dino and Reborn on each side while Tsuna was on the other extreme end. His own guardians sat around him with Gokudera on his right and Yamamoto on his left.

_Even after four days, I still feel awkward..._ Tsuna munched slowly on his food and looked around. _Why is Gokudera so happy these days?... _

" This is such an honour to be sitting on juudaime's right! " he thought, hardly able to contain his excitement, beaming like a child on Christmas morning.

" Wahahaha! Baka-dera has a stupid look on his face! " Lambo laughed. Gokudera was too absorbed in his thoughts and ignored Lambo, much to the delight of Tsuna. Having a fight break out was too embarrassing. As he continued observing his guardians, his eyes landed on Chrome. _She doesn't seem to have any appetite... _Chrome was just picking at her food, taking small bites occasionally and staring into empty space. _She must be very worried about Mukuro... I wonder how he's doing?... _Ryohei and Lambo were eating noisily while Hibari had finished his meal and left the room.

_If only everyday was as peaceful as this..._

~~~~~~~.

The next day, Tsuna and his guardians were called into the meeting room. " We caught the attackers, all four of them. " Dino said.

As Tsuna entered, he saw four men who were sitting on the floor with their hands tied behind their back.  
>" Hey! That's the guy that tried to push me into the river! " Ryohei shouted angrily.<p>

One of the men was badly injured and Tsuna immediately thought of Hibari. He probably beat that poor guy up...Plucking up his courage, Tsuna asked, " Why are you attacking us? "

" Ahahah, our boss has plans. "

" Big plans! " said another.

" This is just a warning, "

" To remind you that we're here! "

They're kind of weird... Tsuna thought, eyeing the four, curiously. " Freaks, " Gokudera muttered.

" We won't tell you a thing! "

" Not one bit! "

" What makes you think so? " Dino asked, jokingly.

" This. " all four said in unison, pressing a button on their belt.

" Huh?... No way! " Dino's smile turned to a frown, anxiety on his face as the four men collapsed into a heap.

" What... Just happened?... " Tsuna felt anxious as well. _Did they faint?..._

" They're dead. That button probably injected poison into them... " Dino told some of his subordinates to take the bodies away and he left as well.

The fact that the attackers had taken their own lives so easily, greatly disturbed Tsuna. When Dino saw his expression, he mentally slapped himself for blurting it out in such a straightforward way. He quickly changed the subject and brought Tsuna out of the room.

_Should I have left the Vongola from the start? People are killing themselves for their families. What if my Family or even my guardians get captured? Would they sacrifice themselves for me?... I wouldn't want them to..._ Questions kept swirling throughout his mind for the next few days.

~~~~~~~.

" We're finally going home! " said Yamamoto as he got on the plane.

_Thank God..._ Tsuna thought, shuddering as he recalled Reborn's training. " Reborn, where's Tsukiyo? I thought she came back. "

" She did. You just didn't notice her around. How unobservant, dame-Tsuna. "

" Eh? " Tsuna tried as best as he could to remember if he had seen her somewhere. After five long minutes, he gave up.

~~~~~~~.

" Deimos? Why didn't you pick up your phone? We have been trying to reach you for two weeks! " said a stern voice over the phone.

" Erm... I did leave that note for you guys... Stop smiling! " Deimos paced around the room apprehensively, occasionally glancing at Tsukiyo who was smirking and having a serves-you-right look on her face.

" A note which says, ' I'm going to find Tsukiyo in Italy. ' does not explain anything! I know you're bored but couldn't you have found something productive to do or at least give us more details on your location? You are 18 years old, can't you be more responsible? " Aaron growled.

" Stop lecturing me! You're not my parent! "

" Nyahaha, Deimos is in trouble!... Ano... A... Aaron... Please put away your sword... " Neko's voice in the background fading away. " I think I'll just sit a corner way over there... "

Aaron continued, " Don't give me that excuse! You are my responsibility! "

" Okay fine! I'm sorry okay? I'll be back to give you the details on... On... "

" By next week. I'm going to Japan next week. " Tsukiyo interrupted.

" Yeah by next week. "

" You better be. " the sound of a sword being sheathed and a sigh of relief was heard. " See you next week then. "

" Ah, phew... " Deimos sighed, hanging up.

~~~~~~~.

" I'm back! "

" Welcome back, Tsukiyo, Deimos. At least you kept to your word. " Aaron said, sarcastically.

" Nyaaa! Come join us for dinner! " As they ate, there was a knock on the door. There stood Mukuro, smirking away.

" ... Why are you here? " Tsukiyo demanded.

" Kufufufu, why not? You can't expect me to be cooped up there all the time. "

" Grrrr fine. How did you get here anyway?... Oh never mind. At least you came through the door this time. Come and join us for dinner. " Tsukiyo dragged him in and pushed him into a seat.

~~~~~~~.

" Get out. " came a harsh answer from a certain skylark.

" But I just got here! " Tsukiyo whined, making herself comfortable on the couch in the disciplinary office.  
>" You have no business here. Get out or I'll bite you to death. " he growled, glaring at the girl before resuming his work.<p>

" But Kyoya! I just got back from Italy and I'm tired! "

" Who gave you permission to call me that? And I don't care about your jetlag. " Hibari said, looking up from his paperwork. When Tsukiyo didn't budge, he got up with his tonfas in hand.

" Alright, alright! I'll get out! " she said, waving her arms. " Tch, wet blanket. Just so you know, you still owe me. " mumbling as she trudged out of the room. " Bye... Kyoya! " running away at top speed after she said that. Hibari just frowned and continued with his work. _Annoying herbivore. One day, I'll really bite you to death._

As she strolled back to class, she saw a student pushing Tsuna against the wall.

" What do you mean you don't have any money? Give me your wallet! " he demanded, grabbing Tsuna's shirt collar.

" Hiiiiie!... I... I'm not giving it! " squeaked Tsuna.

_At least he's trying to stand up for himself,_ thought Tsukiyo. " Hey senpai! Remember me? If you do, please let Tsuna go. " smiled Tsukiyo innocently as she said that.

" Crap. Erm... I'm sorry, you know what? Here, have my wallet! Just leave me alone! " He quickly said, shoving his wallet into Tsuna's hand before showing a pair of clean heels.

" Tsukiyo...? " Tsuna gave a sigh of relief and both returned to class. " You're back! "

" Yeah, something came up... "

" Huh?... "

Gokudera stormed toward Tsuna, dynamites at the ready. " Juudaime! Where is that bastard who tried to bully you! I'm gonna- "

" Gokudera! Relax! Tsukiyo already scared him off... "

Turning to glare at Tsukiyo, " You! Who needed your help! Why are you here? Are you trying to steal my position as juudaime's right-hand man? "

" You were just too slow~ And I don't need to steal your position at all. " she answered.

" Why you little - "

"Maa maa, don't be so harsh. " Yamamoto interjected, patting Gokudera's head.

" SHUT UP! Just because you're a little taller than me doesn't give you the right to touch me! " Gokudera shouted, pulling away his hand from his head.

" Welcome back, Tsukiyo! " Yamamoto said, a big smile on his face.

" Thanks... "

" When did you come back? " Tsuna asked as they went to their seats.

" Yesterday evening. I had some things to take care of so I didn't come to school for the first two periods. " Not long after, the girls started gossiping among themselves, giggling during intervals.

" Oh my gosh! Have you seen the new student in the Nanimori high section? "

" Obviously! Doesn't he look like a delinquent? I mean with all the piercings on his ear... Hibari's not going to like it. "

" Hibari is not even in charge of that section- "

" You should have lived here long enough to know that Hibari controls all of Nanimori! "

" Oh yeah... But that guy IS hot isn't he? "

" Definitely! "

" Who are they talking about?... " Tsuna whispered.

" Who knows~ " Tsukiyo smirked.

~~~~~~~.

During lunch, Tsuna was nodding off to sleep when squealing was heard from the girls, waking Tsuna.

" Kyaaa! He's here! "

" So cool! "

" Huh what? " Tsuna looked around, half asleep when he saw a stunned look on Tsukiyo.

" Yo Tsukiyo. Let's have lunch together. " Deimos said, leaning against the frame of the door frame, smirking. _Payback time._

All the girls in the class turned their attention towards Tsukiyo and started firing questions at her.

" Are you guys friends? "

" Who are you to him? "

" Is he your boyfriend? "

Gokudera immediately recognised him and stood up. " You! What are you- " before he could finish, Tsuna pulled him back down to his seat.

" Please don't make a scene! " Tsuna whispered. He didn't want a fight to break out now. Tsukiyo made a beeline for Deimos and dragged him away.

" You. Are. An. Idiot. " Tsukiyo mumbled, pulling him towards the rooftop. " Stop attracting so much attention! "

" You're just adding it by holding my hand. "

Tsukiyo paused and swiftly turned away, hiding a blush that was forming. She pushed the door open and a gust of wind brushed past them. " But I sincerely do want to have lunch with you, Aaron even packed your share. " He dropped a lunch box into her hands when she released her vice grip on him and sat down.

" Thanks, " she mumbled, still pouting as she ate.

~~~~~~~.

" Tsukiyo! Where did you go? " Tsuna asked concernedly, aware that a mob of girls were after her.

" Rooftop with Deimos. Lunch. " She mumbled, moving towards her seat.

" You do know that the girls are chasing you, don't you? "

" Tch. Stupid trash. Chasing me isn't gonna solve anything. " Tsuna flinched at her remark. _She seems really pissed... Better to stay away._

~~~~~~~.

" Juudaime! We'll catch up later, that stupid teacher wants to meet us. " Gokudera grumbled.  
>" See ya! " Yamamoto waved. Tsuna waved back and turned. Suddenly, his hyper intuition started to act up<em>. Something feels wrong...<em>

Suddenly, a black van swerved in his direction, almost knocking him down. " Hiiiiie!- oomph- " a gloved hand covered his mouth and another reached out to grab his collar, pulling him into the van. In a split second, they were gone, leaving behind a cloud of dust.

" Shit! " Tsukiyo cursed as she ran out of the class. She had seen what had happened and ran towards Deimos' class.

" Juudaime! Juudaime!... No… Damn it!... "


	4. Chapter 4 Panic

**Hello again! I know I said I would update once a week but major exams( oh gosh, the torture!) are coming and I don't like to keep readers waiting for at least a month so there. New chapter! Can you believe that this is already halfway through? I didn't have much inspiration so my planning turned out rather short :/ ... Anyways... Thank you to _10thsquad3rdseat, BLKROS300, and Brisies_ for your reviews! I was really happy and I just wanted to say that I just realised that I can't stop this series just yet because I have plans, BIG plans! After Soul of Turmoil I have a continuation... The last series... XD Also, my conscience won't let me stop halfway ( This does not apply to my homework :3 )**

**Thank you to all who are reading this and do review ^^!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Panic<strong>

" What the? Juudaime! " Gokudera yelled as he witnessed what had happened to his boss. _How could I have let this happened?_ Gokudera started to chase the van, Yamamoto following him. However, the van was already out of sight.

" Gather the other guardians. We'll meet at Tsukiyo's home. " Reborn said, a grave look in his eyes. Tsukiyo nodded and beckoned Deimos to go.

~~~~~~~.

" Tsuna has been kidnapped. Most likely by Lorenzo Benigno, the ex-Vongola inventor. " Reborn said, solemnly. Chrome looked even more despondent than before. Gokudera gritted his teeth and clenched his fists. " I'll get those people! I'll make them pay! "

" Calm down, we have to think of a plan first, " Yamamoto said, patting the storm guardian's shoulder. He himself was worried sick.

" Tsukiyo, do you think you could use your laptop to reach the Ninth and the others? " Reborn requested. Tsukiyo nodded and went upstairs. A few moments later, she came back down and started tapping some buttons. " Done. "

" Ninth? "

" Ah, Reborn. How rare of you to call me! Is something wrong? Everyone looks so glum. "

" Tsuna... Has been kidnapped. " Suddenly, Lemitsu appeared beside the Ninth.

" What do you mean? My Tsuna has been kidnapped? By who? " shouted the panic-stricken Lemitsu.

" Calm yourself, Lemitsu. " turning to Reborn, he asked, in an uneasy manner, " What exactly happened? "

" He was taken by a black van without a license plate- "

Unable to hold it in any longer, Gokudera started kowtowing. " I'm so sorry! I should have stayed with him! I should have been there as juudaime's right-hand man!... Please punish me as you deem fit! "

" It's... Okay... No point dwelling over what has happened. The most important thing is to find him now. We'll see what we can do here. I'll get the help of CEDEF. " Lemitsu said, pinching the bridge of his nose and walking away.

" Don't you have something to tell us? About someone, Tsukiyo? " Reborn questioned.

_He found out already? Sigh, I guess that is to be expected since it's Reborn after all_. All eyes were on her as she glanced around nervously. Even the Ninth was listening.

" I... Mukuro is out of prison... I got him out two weeks ago. " Tsukiyo almost burst out laughing when she saw the expressions of everyone's faces, even Hibari's.

" Oya? Everybody's here? " Mukuro smirked as he strutted down the stairs.

" Mukuro-sama! " Chrome's face brightened up when she saw him.

" Chrome-chan, I'm sorry that I made you worry so much. " he comforted, patting her head.

" Why would the Vindice let him out so easily? " the Ninth asked suspiciously.

" ... On certain conditions. "

Having a feeling that Tsukiyo wasn't going to say anything else, he dropped the matter. " Our top priority now is to track the kidnappers and get back Tsuna. Good luck. " Ninth said before switching off.

Suddenly, the door swung opened. " Ah. Are we intruding? " Aaron asked, pulling back Neko.

Reborn looked up and said, " No, no. In fact, join us. "

" What? But they are- "

" Not our enemy anymore. " Tsukiyo reminded Gokudera.

" Aaron! " Yamamoto waved.

" Hello. It's good to see you again. "

" Nyahahaha! You! " Neko pointed to Lambo who suddenly perked up.

" You played with Lambo the other time! Let's play again! "

Gokudera facepalmed himself. _Idiots._

Hibari got up and walked towards the door. " I hate crowding. "

" How do we find Tsuna? I mean, that van could have taken him anywhere! " Ryohei blurted out, causing the mood to go down again.

Reborn pondered for a while before saying, " We'll ask around to see if anyone has seen a black van then we will gather the data and find out. " Everyone agreed and left. Mukuro followed Chrome and Gokudera, Ryohei and Yamamoto dashed out with Lambo in arms. Tsukiyo leapt into her shadows, leaving the three and Reborn.

" Nice of you to leave us like that. " Deimos grumbled as Aaron went on with the chores and Neko going up to his room to sleep. Reborn of course, was already sleeping but with a frown on his face.

~~~~~~~.

" ... Huh?... " Tsuna slowly opened his eyes, only to find that he was blindfolded. As he tried to move his limbs, he realised that he was tied up with strong rope which were cutting into him. There was a horrible stench in the place he was in and the sound of water dripping could be heard.

" Awake? My dear, little boy?... " The cold, unfeeling voice sent shivers down his spine and he felt a cold, smooth hand caressing his face. A disgusted Tsuna tried to move away but the hand soon moved down to his neck, grabbing it. His nails dug against Tsuna's skin, making red marks.

" Ahahaha...! To think you would be so helpless now... You, Sawada Tsunayoshi, tenth boss of the greatest mafia family, the Vongola, is in my hands... I thought capturing you would be much harder but it's as easy as crushing an ant since you didn't even struggle much! AHAHAHA! " He released his grip and started circling Tsuna.

Tsuna wanted to tell that creepy man to shut up but fear clutched at his stomach and no voice could come out from his throat.

" Being a boss of a large Mafia family at such a young age... Are you sure you're suited for this kind of life? This life where blood will always be shed? Such a young, innocent, untainted soul... If you continue on this path, I can assure you, there will be blood on your hands. Not just yours, little Tsuna, but all your friends... They could die anytime, just to protect little ol' you, the you that can't even defend yourself when you got kidnapped. The you, that will get many, many people killed... AHAHAHA! Are you sure you can protect your friends? With just that little pride of yours, do you think you can protect all you friends? You have so many enemies, can you fend them off by yourself? You saw the future didn't you? The one where YOU died, the one that Yamamoto's father was killed, the one that Kyoko and Haru almost died in? Do you remember? "

Tsuna's heart started to pound in his chest. All those questions mentioned were those that were swirling in his mind before. Unknowingly, he began to tremble and perspiration dripped from his head.

The man smirked at his success and scraped his dirt-covered fingers on Tsuna's face. " You have nothing to gain and everything to lose, Sawada Tsunayoshi. Don't think that you are all powerful because you are the Sky. " he hissed into his ear, pulling off the blindfold.

" W... What... Is your... Point?... Why are you... Doing this?... " Tsuna croaked, managing to force out a few words as he scanned his surroundings. He couldn't see the man's face clearly and his gloves and pills were nowhere to be seen.

" Questions, questions. I just wanted to let you know your beautiful and bump-free future of course. And also how strong you are. " The man said, sarcastically. He turned and walked away, his footsteps getting softer and softer. " I'll be back later for another talk~ Ahaha! " He eyed him with disdain as he slammed the door, Tsuna's shoulder relaxed but he was obviously still trembling.

Minutes ticked by and Tsuna was starting to wonder how long he had been there and what the others were doing. His limbs were starting to feel numb and the humidity was getting to him_. Someone please help me..._

~~~~~~~.

" Damn it! How can no one see a speeding black van? Are they blind? " Gokudera cursed, kicking at stones.

" I know you're worried, but so are we... We've done our best, let's go back and report to Reborn... " Yamamoto cheerful smile was gone and patting Gokudera's shoulder, they turned back.

~~~~~~~.

" HAVE YOU SEEN A BLACK VAN THAT WAS SPEEDING TO THE EXTREME? " Ryohei yelled as he went from stall to stall and house to house, earning displeased looks from the people.

" Lambo wants to go home! Lambo wants to play with Tsuna! " he cried, flailing in Ryohei's arms.  
>" Not yet! Sawada is extremely missing so we have to find him! "<p>

" Tsu-kun is missing? " a lady suddenly appeared in front of them. " You are Tsu-kun's friend right? Did you just say Tsuna is missing? "

Both their jaws dropped. " Sawada mama! "

" Mama! "

" Sawada is... NOT... Missing! We're playing... Hide-and-seek! " Ryohei covered, trying to smile.  
>" Really? Okay then! Have fun kids! " Nana soon strolled off towards the market.<p>

" That was extremely close!... We should go and tell Reborn! " Ryohei dashed off to Tsukiyo's house once more.

~~~~~~~.

" You're back. Do you have anything? "

" No but we saw Sawada's mum! " Ryohei shouted.

Reborn pulled down his fedora, covering his eyes. " Lemitsu will have to deal with that. " he said, softly.  
>" There was a black van seen heading north-east, " Mukuro said as he entered, Chrome tottering behind him. Reborn quickly dialed a number and when he put the phone up to his ear, everyone shifted closer to listen in.<p>

" Tsukiyo, they headed north-east. "

" Hai. "

" Why call her? " Gokudera asked grumpily.

" Just trying out a new method. " Reborn smirked. " Now, we must plan for an attack. "

" But we haven't found Tsuna yet!... " Yamamoto was quite confused. _We don't even know his location, how are we supposed to attack? _

Reading his mind, Reborn answered, " We will soon. Tomorrow, think of a strategy. "

~~~~~~~.

" Hello, hello, Tsunayoshi boy! How's the tenth Vongola boss doing? The middle schooler who can't do anything right. I'm so sorry I didn't introduce myself earlier... Pay attention when I'm talking, you worthless crap! " the man snarled, kicking Tsuna, causing Tsuna to slam onto the hard, wet concrete.

" Argh!... "

" Feeling better now? " Tsuna didn't have to see his face to know that he was smiling ever so creepily. " My name, is... Lorenzo Benigno! Greatest inventor and scientist in the world! And I'm going to make the Vongola pay! If only they hadn't thrown me out, I would still be creating weapons of mass destruction for them! Maybe even super warriors! They would be so thankful to me! Ahaha! "

" You... Are... Sick... " Tsuna spluttered. Going without water and food was taking a toll on him. Lorenzo gave him another hard kick in the stomach, taking away the exhausted boy's breath away.

" Don't interrupt when ore-sama is talking! Who do you think you are? Hah, you're not fit to call yourself the Vongola boss! You can't do anything, not even protect your friends! Actually, I was about to smash them but I decided to pay feeble little Tsuna a visit first... Ahahaha! "

At the mentioning of his friends, Tsuna's eyes widened in fear. " Leave... Leave them alone!... "

" Tell me, Sawada Tsunayoshi, can you protect yourself? Can you protect your Family? In this state you are in, can you do anything? Nothing right? Ahahaha! "

Tsuna squeezed his eyes shut, heart beating wildly_. Please stop... I don't want to hear it..._

" Let's go have some fun~ let's stain the world red!~ Be prepared Tsuna boy! Your nightmares have just begun! " he sang, slamming the door behind him, leaving Tsuna in the darkness once more. He felt his heart sank as his eyelids became heavier and tears streaked down his cheeks.

_Everyone... I'm sorry...I'm sorry for being so weak…_


	5. Chapter 5 Trouble?

**I have some news... I will be going on HIATUS for at least one and a half months because of a extremely important exam! So I won't be able to update very often... I'll try to finish off this series soon... Oh yes, I have a new story named " The Sky's Reflection" Do give it a read and review! ^^ (Even though it's going through some issues now...) But I have high hopes for it so yeah... Thank you to all those who have read and reviewed this incompetent story! I'll see you after 14th of October! ( Or before that to complete this series)**

**Enjoy and Review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Trouble?<strong>

This continued on for days and Tsuna was physically and mentally worn out. He was brutally kicked around and at one point, even whipped till blood was spilt. His eyes had gotten used to the darkness and he could see his pool of blood shimmering in the dim light on the ground. He desperately wanted to move his arms but the ropes that were cutting into his flesh had made his limbs go numb. Every few minutes after he fell asleep, he would get intense nightmares and wake up, perspiring and his heartbeat pumping like crazy. It seems that he was injected a poison, since he was feeling the intense fiery pain in his body. Every time he moved, his head would throb violently and make him feel nauseous. Coughing blood, he squeezed his eyes so tight that tears flowed down.

_I give up... I hope this is going to end soon...Please… Just end it…_

Suddenly, someone tapped him on the shoulder. Tsuna opened his eyes weakly and saw a silhouette of a male figure. He helped the poor boy sit upright and untied the ropes on his arms and legs.

" Hey, open up. " the boy said. Tsuna stared at him blankly before realising that the boy was trying to feeding him. He opened his bloodied mouth and allowed to be fed.

_Doesn't matter if it's poison anyway..._

" I'm not gonna poison you. Don't give up yet. You have other things to live for, no? " Tsuna didn't know whether to laugh or to cry. Things to live for? That crazy man probably killed everyone he knew!

" What happened to you?... " the boy murmured as he wiped away the blood from Tsuna's body.

" T... Thanks... Why... Are you helping me?... "

" Because that old man wants you alive for his experiment. " Tsuna was disappointed at the cold answer and sighed. _I knew it was too good to be true…_

" I must go now. Take care, and stay alive. " The boy ran out of the door, leaving poor Tsuna alone in the dark again. No sooner had the boy left, Lorenzo entered.

" Fed already? Good! Because, you, will be my test subject! Don't worry, it's much more exciting than the normal experiments which just lay on a cold hard metal block, waiting to be dissected! " That mere mental image made Tsuna want to throw up. " I want to see how the pathetic you, die! " he said as he kicked Tsuna so that he laid on his back. " Your test, " Lorenzo sauntered towards the beaten boy and picked him up by the collar. " Starts now!~ " throwing him out of the room. Tsuna squinted in the sudden flash of the fluorescent lights and when he could see clearly, there were hallways with many similar-looking doors. " You can leave if you manage to get out of this labyrinth, if you don't, well, food will still be provided so you won't die~ You'll only die of your pain and injuries! Good luck! Oh wait, I forget to warn you that random robots will come and attack you! Exciting isn't it? " Tsuna turned around but the door he came out from had disappeared, along with Lorenzo.

Tsuna limped down the hallway, leaning against the wall for support and scanning his unusual surroundings. Everything seemed normal until something dropped from the ceiling. Tsuna jumped back, feeling for his gloves and pills.

" Oh no! I don't have them!... " He stepped back slowly and quietly but suddenly the robot started firing bullets at him. " What ?... " Tsuna ran in the opposite direction, trying to get away from the dangerous little robot. As he turned a corner, he soon came face-to-face with another robot. This time, it shot fireballs at him. " What kind of an experiment is this? " He thought to himself, screaming inwardly as he ran as fast as he could, avoiding the fireballs which some had already singed his clothings.

After some futile hours of avoiding the robots, he was soon being chased by a whole range of them. His wounds were opening up and he winced in pain as his sweat mixed in his wounds. All of a sudden, he was pulled into a room and a hand clamped over his mouth. " Mmmmph! "

" Shhh. It's me... " Tsuna looked up to see the boy that had fed him before.

" You!... "

" Here, food and water. " the boy whispered as he handed Tsuna a tray. Tsuna accepted it and started to eat quietly. Suddenly, he dropped his food and fell to the ground, clutching his chest and screaming in pain

.

" Tsuna? What's wrong? " the boy asked, shaking him.

He felt pain. Pain like none other. Not like Reborn's training type of pain, not Hibari's attacks either. It couldn't even match up to Xanxus at full power. It was getting harder to breathe, his lungs desperately sucking in air. He gurgled, choking on his own blood before throwing up whatever he had eaten. His fingers dug into his chest, blood oozing out as he gritted his teeth. He kicked around in response and kept on screaming.

" Oh yes! I forgot to tell you that the poison I injected feeds on negative feelings! The worse you feel, the more pain there is. " Lorenzo said with glee over the speakers.

Tsuna 's surroundings became a blur and the entire room felt like it was becoming dimmer. The voice of the kind boy became softer and more muffled as he gradually fell unconscious.

~~~~~~~.

" Why hasn't Tsukiyo contacted us yet? " Gokudera had been feeling restless since yesterday and was pacing up and down the room.

" We need his location to plan first... I wonder if something happened to her. " Reborn said calmly, flipping through a file.

~~~~~~~.

" Nana, I... Have something to tell you... " Lemitsu walked up to her, placing his hands on her shoulder.  
>" Yes dear? " She replied with an ever cheerful face which made Lemitsu even more reluctant to break the news to her.<p>

" Tsuna... Has been kidnapped. " At that moment, Nana dropped the utensils and her smile faded. Her eyes showed dread, then anger. " My son...! Who took him? What do the kidnappers want? Is he hurt? Oh, my Tsuna... " Her knees gave way as she collapsed to the ground.

" Nana! Nana! "


	6. Chapter 6 Let the Rescue Begin!

**AHHH! I finally updated! My exams are still ongoing though but since I had to research some things, I might as well post this instead of leaving it in my computer to rot XD I just re-read this story and I realised... Well, it's one of the worst fanfics I wrote so... I'M SO SORRY! I promise I'll do better in my other fics after my exams so yeah...**

**Enjoy!( for now)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Let the Rescue Begin!<strong>_

Reborn's eyes followed Lemitsu as he walked in. " How did she take the news? "

" Bad. She fainted and is resting in bed right now... " Lemitsu sat down and closed his eyes, sighing.

" Wouldn't it be better if you didn't tell her?... " Yamamoto asked politely, not wanting to offend.

Reborn frowned and answered, " You will know next time. " The atmosphere was tense and Tsuna had been gone for two days. The kidnappers had not contacted them nor gave them any clue and just left them hanging.

"Juudaime..." Gokudera had been blaming himself, even though everyone had told him that it wasn't his fault. _If only I had went home with him, I would have been able to protect him!..._

~~~~~~~.

"Aah! " cried out Tsuna as he got flung to the other end of the hallway.

" Haha! Look at you! Utterly useless without your gloves and pills! Without them, you. Are. Nothing. " a voice from a speaker blared. Tsuna was panting hard, absorbing every word Lorenzo uttered. The negative remarks chewing at his heart and soul. He felt so useless and seriously felt like giving up. He had been shot in the arm a few times by those deadly robots and could have just let them kill him but something kept him running.

_Keep running and stay alive!_

That boy was always encouraging him and helping him. Every day, he would be pulled into a room to rest and recuperate for a while. This was the only thing that helped him keep his sanity. He had recovered from the time when he suddenly had a fit and passed out. It happened twice and during both times, he woke up completely fine except for his normal wounds. He heard what Lorenzo said about the poison but it was difficult to not think about it.

As Tsuna ran aimlessly away from the aggressors, he was pulled into a room again. The boy gave him food, patched him up and asked a question. " Have you seen any windows here? "

" Erm... Yeah...in the previous hallway. "

" Okay, thanks. " he got up and left the room and for the whole day, he never saw him.  
><em>He left huh?...<em> He crept quietly towards one of the windows and looked out. What he saw shocked him. Was he even in Nanimori anymore? What he saw was that he was on the 10th floor of a huge building and surrounded by it was barbed wire. Beyond them, was a plain field and there wasn't anything for miles, crushing Tsuna's hopes of ever escaping_. He escaped?... Without me?... Is that possible?_ What he wanted to do now was to cry and hide under his blanket but he knew he probably wouldn't make it back there. His grip on his injured arm grew tighter. He was certain he would never get home alive.

That was it. Tsuna wiped the tears that were forming on his eyes. He didn't care what would happen to him. He was just going to let himself get killed by those murderous robots. What that boy told him, were they genuine? _Lies. All lies_.

His friends... His family... Now the only thing he hung on to was that boy whose name he never knew, but that thin line of hope had disappeared as well.

~~~~~~~.

" Hah, found it. " the door creaked open, and the light-footed figure crept in stealthily, scanning the dark, cold room with some television screens flashing. One of them showed Tsuna running for his life, blood dripping in every step he took. The lone figure pulled his eyes away from the screen and continued to rummage through a drawer of a large teak desk with papers scattered on it.

" Finally. " a hand pulled out a pair of gloves a small bottle and a small vial containing a viscous blue liquid. Approaching footsteps were heard and the figure slipped out of the door as fast as it came.

" Mission two, accomplished. "

~~~~~~~.

" We have received the location of Tsuna and we are sending it now. " Reborn tapped a few keys and hit 'enter'.

" Thank you, Reborn. " As the Ninth and Dino waited for the file, Deimos craned his neck to see the coordinates.

" Isn't that the outskirts of Japan? "

" What? That's freaking far! " Gokudera shouted, slamming the table for the hundredth time, shocking everyone in the room yet again. They were sure that the table would crumble any moment now.

" Please stop that, you ought to keep your temper in control. " Aaron shot an annoyed look in Gokudera direction which the bomber ignored, cursing under his breath.

" The CEDEF will surround the building and you guardians will be in front, ready to get Tsuna out. Understand? " Reborn waited for everyone to nod, with the exception of Hibari of course, before continuing, " Tsukiyo has already infiltrated the building and is in the midst of getting Tsuna. We will leave now and might reach in a day I hope. " Everyone brightened up after learning that Tsuna was going to be rescued.

" However, " Reborn added, " Tsukiyo warned us of Tsuna's state of mind right now and it's not good. " Gokudera gritted his teeth and stood up.

" We have to save Juudaime now! "

" Agreed! " Yamamoto quickly made his way to the door and everyone followed.

" Are you going? " Reborn asked the three Girasole members.

" I don't think it would be appropriate for us, but if you require our strengths, we would be more than willing to help. " Aaron replied, nudging Deimos.

" I'll just wait for Tsukiyo to return. " Deimos pushed Aaron's arm away and went upstairs.

~~~~~~~.

" Tsuna! Tsuna! Get up! Hurry! " the boy shook Tsuna violently and pulled his arm. Tsuna had fallen asleep in one of the rooms, not caring if the robot came and killed him. After all, with wounds like these, he should be bleeding to death.

" You... Didn't leave?... "

" Are you mad? Jumping from that height would break my bones! Anyway, I have to save you. Now let's go. " he wiped away the blood on Tsuna's face before turning to the door.

" What do you mean...? Just leave me alone! "

" So you're just gonna die here huh? " he huffed as Tsuna pulled his bloodied hand away.  
>" What's the point of escaping? My family is gone, I have nothing left!... Lorenzo was right about one thing. I'm useless as a boss and I can't protect anyone!... " The boy was about to say something when a loud booming voice spoke through the speakers.<p>

" Ahahaha! I can't believe there was an intruder here! You are a sly one, girl, using illusions. "

Tsuna was puzzled when the boy frowned. _Girl?..._

" Time to get rid of both useless materials! Byebye! " Suddenly, a small tremor was felt and the boy pulled Tsuna again, dragging him.

" Hey!... "

" Actually, erm... I'm Tsukiyo. " he said as they ran out of the room. The corridors looked different as if they had completely changed.

" What? What do you mean? " a mist slowly formed around the boy then disappeared, revealing Tsukiyo under an illusion.

" You can make illusions?... "

" Learnt from Mukuro. By the way, no one is dead. I repeat, no one is dead. He just told you that to agitate you. " Tsuna's eyes widened and a wave of relief overcame him. " Thank goodness... Is mama and my guardians-"

"Yes, they're fine! Don't worry so much… Damn it! I can't find the usual spots! "

" Huh? "

" I can't use my shadows in some areas around in this place for some reason so I had to mark it but now everything has changed! " They were running when they came to a cul-de-sac. They turned back, only to see that a large robot was blocking their way. Tsukiyo smirked and took out her claws. _Too easy_. Tsuna on the other hand, felt dizzy from the loss of blood and leaned against the wall, gripping his arm. His caramel-coloured hair was partially stained in patches of red and his clothes were burned and torn. He closed his eyes temporarily and when he opened them again, the robot was smashed into pieces.

" Tsuna?... " She put his good arm round her shoulder and tried to run. " Make some effort to move will you? Don't give up now! " but by the time she said that, he had already fallen unconscious, blood dripping down his head.


	7. Chapter 7 Not The End

**Woohoo! My hiatus is over! Do read the A/N note at the end, won't you? :)**

**Enjoy and send in your last reviews~**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Not The End?<strong>_

" Alright men! Team A led by Oregano will infiltrate through the front and team B led by Basil will infiltrate from the back! Okay let's go! Remember not to go to the tenth floor! " Lemitsu ordered them and they quickly took off. Soon, a loud helicopter was heard and out came the guardians.

" Where's juudaime! Is he safe? " Gokudera was about to rush in to the building when there was a high-pitched screeching sound coming from the building. Everyone covered their ears, moving back.

When the noise stopped, Reborn suddenly shouted, " Lemitsu! Get all your men out now! Hurry! That screeching sound is Lorenzo's bomb! It could detonate anytime! " Lemitsu quickly picked up communicator and ordered his teams to retreat. In a few minutes, both teams came out, puzzled. " Move back! There's a bomb on every floor! "

~~~~~~~.

" Tsuna, come on! Wake up! " Tsuna slowly opened his eyes and saw Tsukiyo who was about to slap him. He didn't react with a shriek but instead looked calm. His eyes were dull and lifeless, and that worried the girl. " You have to escape through the window. Everyone is outside already and they should be able to catch you- "

" What about you? "

" I have to get to his laboratory and steal some files. "

" Why are you so bent on getting that man? " Tsuna asked weakly, leaning against the wall.

" He... I think he has something to do with my past... "

" Why don't you just let go?... "

" Let go? How could I? Would you let go if you never knew your parents or what you are? Oh wait, you might, since you already gave up! " She yelled sarcastically. Those words stung him and his averted his gaze away from Tsukiyo. " You. Are. Leaving. That's final. " she said, taking out the vial. Popping open the cap, she tilted the half-dead boy's chin and poured the contents in. " Swallow it or else. That's the antidote for the poison. " Looking out the window, she shouted, " Reborn! " Everyone looked up and saw Tsukiyo and Tsuna. Turning back to the injured boy, "Goodbye. "

" What? " A reply never came as she thrusted his gloves and pills at him and shoved him out of the window of the tenth floor. Tsuna was terrified and shut his eyes tight. _Am I going to die...?_

" I'll save Sawada to the extreme! " Ryohei activated his Sun boots and jumped up to catch Tsuna.  
>" Tsukiyo... " he mumbled before fainting. Ryohei landed and quickly ran towards the guardians.<p>

" Juudaime!" Gokudera ran towards the unconscious teen and carried him to the helicopter.

" You can't catch me! No one can! I will be invincible and destroy you pathetic lot! Just you wait! Master will crush you! " Lorenzo shouted from the helicopter that was about to take off from the building rooftop. Beside him was Yuri, who made a shape of a gun with her hand and pretended to shoot it at the Vongola. The CEDEF tried to shoot it but they were not prepared for such a battle. No sooner had the helicopter taken off, the building exploded, bursting into bright orange flames and blue flames could be seen where the laboratory was. Dark clouds mixed with smoke covered the sky and a slight drizzle became a torrential downpour in minutes. The fire was going strong but was soon put out and all that was left of the building was burnt rubble.

~~~~~~~.

" Where am I?... " Tsuna opened his eyes groggily and saw his guardians in the same room, with Hibari in the furthest corner. _Great, I'm in the hospital again…_

" Juudaime! You're awake! You're in a hospital- " Gokudera jumped out from his seat and dashed towards his bedside. " -Wait! Don't get up, you're still badly injured! " Tsuna was covered in bandages, some already stained with crimson.

" Where's Tsukiyo? " There was a moment of silence before Chrome asked, " You mean... She was still inside?... " The others gave an incredulous look but when Tsuna looked down, they realised it was true.

" She went to the laboratory to get some files but I guess she... Didn't make it in time... "

" Couldn't she have used her shadows? " Yamamoto asked.

" She said that there were some places in that building where she couldn't use it. I think she infiltrated and used an illusion to disguise as Lorenzo's men... "

" Illusions? " Gokudera spluttered. _Great, another one._ He thought, glancing at Mukuro and Chrome.

" Yeah, erm... Mukuro taught her... "

" I wonder how the Varia will react to it... " Reborn said aloud, his fedora shadowing his eyes.

~~~~~~~.

" What do you mean she's dead? " Deimos exclaimed. Aaron and Neko were shocked. " Are you sure? "

" Most likely. Her shadows could not be used there and she couldn't have survived that inferno. "

" ... Thank you for informing us, Reborn. "

~~~~~~~.

" Huh? The brat is dead? " Everyone turned and stared at Xanxus who was on the phone with Dino. " Hmph, okay then. "

" VOOOOI! What is that horse saying? " Squalo was getting impatient with the silence.

" Shut up trash! That Tsukiyo is not alive! How clear do you want me to say it, trash? "

" Tsu is dead? How? " Fran asked_. Looks like it's case closed for master, you and me then._

Lussuria gasped, " Tsukiyo-chan! Dead? "

" She threw that Vongola scum out of the window to save him and when she went to retrieve something, the building exploded. " They stared in disbelief as Xanxus ignored them and continued listening.

" Are you sure she's dead? " Fran asked. He got no reply and suddenly Dino shouted from the other end of the line," Why are you guys acting so unconcerned? Wasn't she part of the Varia? "

" They don't look like it but they actually have a lot of faith in each other. " Fran said, monotonously, avoiding knives, a sword, and a blast from a gun. After a few moments, Xanxus hung up on Dino. " Tch. Noisy trash. "

~~~~~~~.

" Tsuna? Are you feeling okay? " Yamamoto enquired. Tsuna rarely smiled after the whole ordeal, even when Nana gave him a hug and fussed over him for a few days. The most he would show was a weak, unnatural smile. The walks to school with his storm and rain guardians became unusually silent and Tsuna always seemed as if he was deep in thought.

Reborn, who had been watching Tsuna like a hawk discreetly, noticed the drastic change in his attitude and behaviour. He had been having nightmares almost every day, resulting in sleepless nights. He was even more surprised when Tsuna actually went home and locked himself in his room to study and could answer questions in class, rendering his classmates speechless. Something happened when he was kidnapped and he was going to make his student spill it.

" Okay Tsuna. What happened? " Reborn asked, jumping onto the table where Tsuna sat.

" It's noth- " Reborn squarely hit Tsuna on the head, throwing him off the chair. " Reborn! What was that for? "

" We're are going to have a meeting. Now. "

~~~~~~~.

Tsuna and his guardians, including Hibari and Mukuro, sat around the cramped room, some looking around apprehensively at the sudden gathering while Tsuna continued looking down on the floor.  
>" Tsuna. Tell us what that Lorenzo did to you. Or else. " Reborn threatened, pointing his gun at Tsuna's head. " We are your family so you shouldn't keep things to yourself. "<p>

" He... He said what I feared the most. Not being able to protect my friends, my family... He told me how useless I was, and it's true! Without my pills and gloves, I'm nothing. The poison he fed me made it worse and when he lied about killing you guys, I felt like I couldn't breathe and that it wasn't worth living anymore... And when I was thrown into the labyrinth, I probably would have died if not for Tsukiyo who helped me and got me the antidote. But even then, I couldn't protect her and she... Died... " he broke off, sobbing silently. The others respected the silence and kept quiet.

" B...boss... You said this before to us, that as a family, we should protect one another, no matter how weak one may seem. I... I think you should depend on us as well and not just bottle up... " the soft-spoken Chrome said, meekly. Yamamoto patted her on the shoulder and cheered, " Well spoken, Chrome! " Chrome blushed slightly and turned to Tsuna who had stopped sobbing.

" You're... Right... I'm sorry... For making you worry. I was thinking too much about myself. "

" About time you did. " Reborn mumbled. " Your family is here for you. Have some faith. "

" Thank you, everyone. " Tsuna smiled. Finally, a genuine smile where even Hibari softened.

_However, the storm in Tsuna's soul could not be subsided for some reason._

_Now is when the real battle begins._

~~~~~~~.

" Kagehane Tsukiyo, you didn't think we'd let such an important key die would we? " The dark figure loomed over the unmoving body of Tsukiyo, the smell of blood hanging in the air. Her chest slowly rising and falling with each breath. She laid in a soft, king-sized bed, the dull, grey sheets covering her. " Don't worry, even without us, you wouldn't die that easily. "

_Because you were made specifically to almost perfection._

- END -

* * *

><p><strong>Hey all! This is the end of Soul of Turmoil and I hope you have enjoyed this! This story is actually the supposed second series of Darkness that Illuminates (more of a filler arc actually) and I'm writing the third one which will probably be named Darkness that Illuminates II. Yeah original right?(SARCASM) It's because the third one will be more connected to the first one than Soul of Turmoil. These three series are the stories that I've always wanted to write but I kind of hesitated because I know a lot of readers out there don't like OCs and mine seem to be a tad too mary-sue so people start criticising... I'm fine with comments but it had better be constructive =_= I'm very self-conscious.<strong>

**If it weren't for my friends, I wouldn't be posting stories at all! Many thanks to my friends, reviewers, and readers! :)**

**Why am I writing this? I guess it's because I'm kind of sad at how my stories are turning out (I know it sucks but it can't be that bad right?) XD I'm currently juggling about 10 uncompleted stories so I'll be busy in a awesome way :) thanks again everyone!**

**P.S WHY NOT GO READ THE SKY'S REFLECTION? I rewrote the entire series lol.**


End file.
